T5-J3
T5-J3 was a astromech made back in the Dark Ages and was rumored to have fought alongside famous Jedi such as Cyph Hito and Tar Vizsla. T5 was original found by Zevin during a mission to Lotho Minor to apprehend one of Jabba's chief lieutenants Bib Fortuna when he was separated from his Master, Zevin went after Fortuna but ended up with two IG Series Assassin droids after him. He disabled one but the other had managed to pin him and was about to fire a killing shot into Zev when T5 covered in junk reactivated and saw Zev in trouble and rushed to his rescue using his built in disruptor pistol to disable the assassin droid. Zevin was grateful to the little droid but wonder why he had just activated on his own but simple came to the conclusion that the Force had willed the Droid to. He kept the droid after the mission and repaired him, the droid served him through the Clone Wars and at time Zev's only friend he could talk to. he served Zevin even after he left the order and served him and Zoe Carsen after she and Zev where married. T5 was separated from Zevin after his capture by Darth Rayne on Umbara and placed in storage by the Sith and they attempted to have his memory wiped but T5 was able to back it up in his system and re-download it. He was placed in storage on Teth in the Sith Temple there and was pivotal in Zevin regaining his memory and leaving the Sith. T5 served Zevin still during his resistance against the Empire, and would even come to consider HK-56a as his counterpart, and was deeply saddened by HK's destruction during the Battle Of Herren. But helped Aderr Utinni and Karna Vono the Forsaken's technician slowly repair HK's body and his Personality matrix. He would also help The Forsaken's Intelligence Director Dexter Jester process droid intel from there various systems. T5 was captured by Grand Admiral Thrawn at one point and was placed aboard the Chimera but he was broke out by Kyl Brolar and The White Hawk Squadron/Commandoes. T5 was present in Jerek Hawk's X-Wing, at the Request of Zevin, during the battle Of Endor as Jerek followed General Lando Calrissian in the Millenium Falcon and Red Leader Wedge Antillies in the assault on the Second Death Star but they where forced to exit the Death Star with a few others to lead the TIE Interceptors away from Calrissian, and Antillies who blew the core. T5 would later stay with The Nexus' at their homestead on Jakku sometimes working on HK's body which now seemed like it would take forever. He would be deactivated briefly by Darth Exodus who snuck into the homestead and kidnapped Zevin's five year old child Corr Nexus. After Zevin left wondering the Galaxy briefly T5 went with Rex Hokan, Zev's Jedi Apprentice from the Clone Wars turn Mandalorian, to find Nexus who they eventually did drunk in a bar about to be killed by Thomas Anderson's hitmen. After Hokan helped Zev realize he need to keep on fighting for Corr's sake, T5 and Zev where dropped of on D'Qar where they flew for the Resistance for a time till Zev left the Resistance and went into guarding over a child on Felucia for a year. T5 later on helped Zev rebuild the Jedi Order in the form of the Jedi Coalition. T5 would serve Zev through the Foundation Conflict and through the Darkness War during which he repaired HK who helped win the battle of Sluis Van by destroying the Brotherhood of Darkness's command base on the planet. T5 would later be present by Zevin's side through the Second Galactic Civil War faithfully serving his Master and was saddened by Zevin's death. He would continue to serve the Nexus Family staying by Ion Nexus's side during his work as a spy for the Republic Intelligence and would help in the wars that followed. He was still serving the Nexus Family when the Imperative returned serving as Kai Nexus's Astromech in his X-wing and would also help advise Jade Phoenix in tactics against the Imperative Category:Droid Category:Republic Category:Old republic Category:New Republic Category:Rebellion Category:The Forsaken Category:Jedi Coalition